


Curing Boredom

by KatlnnRotato



Category: End and Save (Webtoon)
Genre: Boredom, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: End, as usual, is bored. Save, as usual, has to put up with it. But this time he's meeting Elec and doesn't have time to babysit, so he calls up End's cure for boredom.
Relationships: End (End and Save)/Laski (End and Save)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Curing Boredom

"I'm boreddddddd~" End whined, rolling as best he could back and forth on his couch.

Save watched him. They had gone through this ordeal a million times. End was always bored, immense emotion sometimes finding him in the middle of his worst villainous schemes. Save wasn't bothered but after awhile it got annoying.

Suddenly he was interested in something and suddenly he was not. He had Save running around like an idiot sometimes and he was the last thing from an idiot.

This time, Save couldn't bother to listen to his ramblings. He was going to spend some time with Elec which he never got to do because of his sister always getting in the way. Save had prepared countermeasures for anything End threw at him just to have this day off from him, so he knew exactly what to do when he heard those words come out of End's mouth.

"I'll call that guy over," he said, pulling out his phone.

"Oh?" End sat up."What guy? Who's coming?"

"Who do you think, idiot," Save mumbled to himself, walking off with phone in hand.

"Wait, Save~~" End skipped over to him."Don't leave me~"

Save sighed, staying in place. End grinned at this, though it wasn't much different from his normal smile. Save knew he just needed him around so he didn't fall into a complete fit of despair. At least _someone_ was there to entertain him.

"I want candy~" End sang."Strawberry candy~ Strawberry candy~"

If Save was staying, he would text the person instead. It didn't take longer to get a response and while he looked at it, End had gotten up to look over his shoulder.

"Who are you texting?" he asked.

"Isn't it better if it's a surprise?" Save questioned back, turning the phone off so he couldn't see.

End pouted but gave in."A surprise?! I wonder what it's going to be...I want to go to Disneyland! They say it's the happiest place on Earth!"

Save did not want to go to Disneyland. No way in hell.

"I'll get you some candy," he said instead.

"It's okay." End searched through his pockets, pulling out a comically large lollipop."I have some with me."

Save watched with dull eyes as End threw off the wrapper and began licking it with a dumb expression on his face.

"Strawberry~ Strawberry~" he sang as he licked the lollipop, walking aimlessly around their living room."Ah, I'm bored~"

Just a bit more. All Save needed to endure was maybe another ten minutes before he could finally be free to enjoy his time with Elec. Hopefully it would be even faster than that if his text had the impact he expected it to.

All the while End sang and danced like a fool while licking his lollipop. He had migrated back to the couch in the middle of the room in his boredom and was now laying down waiting for something interesting to happen.

Save stared at him, refusing to move from his current position as he waited. As much as he disliked them, there was only one person who End seemed to never be bored with. Today he felt it was a fine enough trade because End was being particularly annoying.

"I'm bored~" End sung yet again, already onto another lollipop."Soooo bored~"

As if some sort of strange summoning ritual, the door to the room burst open and a breathless, sweaty Laski stood in its place. It didn't even take him five minutes, Save noted with a smirk.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" he asked, looking to help in anyway possible like the true hero he was.

End, who had been staring at the door upside-down quickly rolled around and shot off the couch as the sight of Laski.

"Lace!" he cried, full of excitement and suddenly jittering with nerves.

"End!" Laski called back with relief."What happened? Save said that somebody was here trying to rob you, so I quickly ran over to see what happened."

"Huh? Someone trying to rob us?" End questioned cutely, chuckling like that was an impossible feat.

"Just keep him entertained for the rest of the day, would you?" Save spoke to Laski, the others head snapping towards him with clear confusion still evident on his face.

Save grinned, stepping past Laski and pushing him inside the room."Have fun," he said as a parting, slamming the door closed after him and locking it so he could finally go find Elec.

"H-Huh?" Laski looked back at the door, then towards End again still not able to process what just happened.

End didn't give him a chance to think any further, though, and instantly jumped forward to hug him close."I was sooo bored without you, Lace! It was painful~"

"You were in pain?" Laski asked with concern, pulling away from End's hug to look at his face with concern."Are you okay now? If I made you hurt for any reason, tell me how I can fix it."

He was totally serious and End couldn't help but pause a second in shock. He honestly couldn't believe it. Laski was so funny. So, he laughed loud and long, not holding back one bit.

"End?" Laski questioned."Are you sure you're fine now?"

"Totally fine!" End grinned back."No, better than fine! I'm fantastic, Lace! I'm so happy to see you again! It's been forever!"

"It's only been a couple days, though."

"Too long! I want to see you everyday! No, every hour! Every minute!"

"That's a lot of time," Laski responded, brow furrowing."I don't think that's possible because of my job."

End let out a long, dramatic sigh."Right, of course~ I should just kill everyone in the world so you don't have to work anymore."

"Hey." One word from Laski slapped him out of his pleasant delusions."You can't kill anyone. That's wrong."

A thrilling shudder ran down End's spine at his pure simplicity. Everything about it was so good. Laski truly was a fairytale hero.

Laski stared at End with a furrowed brow. Slowly, he opened his mouth to repeat words he had a million times over to the eccentric man."Will you really not change your ways, End? I'll always be here, ready to forgive you."

"Hahaha, Lace you're so funny." End smiled, plopping a lollipop into Laski's open mouth much to his surprise."C'mon, let's sit down and talk! I want to hear all about what you've been doing without me!"

End grabbed Laski's wrist and dragged him over to the red couch he usually sulked on. The other willingly followed, moving the sweet lollipop around in his mouth. He knew it would be rude to throw it away or take it out since End so nicely put it in his mouth.

The two of them sat down and End kept pressed close to Laski with a continued smile on his face. Laski, like always, didn't mind it one bit which only made him happier. He grabbed onto the stick of the lollipop in Laski's mouth, pulling against it and pulling out the lollipop. With a wide smile, he plopped it directly into his mouth and waited for Laski's response.

Of course, in an unexpected turn, Laski didn't pay it a bit of mind and just began talking."What do you want to hear about? I can't tell you anything about work, because I want to keep my clients confidentiality, so if there's anything else you want to hear about I'm willing to talk about it."

End just burst out laughing. He clutched his sides, rolling to and fro along the couch in his hysterics. Laski just watched him with concern, part of him wondering if he said anything funny. He wasn't usually the type to make people laugh, even when telling jokes, which always made him confused at End's excessive laughter whenever they were together.

"End?" he called questioningly as the man pushed into him in his laughing fit.

End slowly calmed down his laughter, looking at Laski with smiling eyes."Are you dating anyone, Lace?"

Laski blinked."No."

"Then let's date!"

Laski's eyes were swirling and End could swear he saw steam fizzing out of his head as he attempted to process his words. End felt another laugh bubbling out of his mouth at the new expression he was able to witness. It was so interesting.

"Date...?" Laski sounded out like he was trying to understand what that word meant."You want to go out with me? But why?"

End couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past his lips."Hehehe, because I want to kiss you, of course! Only people who are dating can kiss!"

"You're right..." Laski mumbled off, thinking."It's only appropriate to kiss when dating, isn't it...?"

"Yes, it is!" End burst back."So let's date, Lace! That way we can both finally kiss!"

Laski thought about it some more, then nodded his head."You're right...Okay, let's date."

End's smile practically broke his cheekbones and he threw his arms up, wrapping them around Laski in a tight hug."Yay~! I'm dating Lace now!"

Before Laski could respond, he was bombarded by a kiss from End. It was so unexpected that he was thrown back on the couch, sharp yelp muffled by lips on his.

End kissed long and hard, opening up Laski's mouth and exploring every inch of it with glee. He kept his eyes open to watch his every reaction as Laski closed his eyes and held onto End in an attempt to keep himself in place.

When End grew bored with the simpleminded kissing, he let up and waited for Laski to open his eyes. His beautiful crimson eyes were glazed over in a seductive way that made End's whole body shudder. Yeah, this was what he had been looking for.

"H-Huh? Again?" Laski fumbled, noticing End was leaning back towards him.

But instead of kissing him, End's body just curled forward and shook with laughter. He nuzzled himself in Laski's neck, mind running absolutely wild with thoughts about him.

They were dating now. Finally.

It was so simple it was stupid.

_Oh, what should I do first?_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rain in June makes me happy


End file.
